


drink me up (and show me the stars)

by maeryeok



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, i cant even explain their dynamics here okay, im a lil nervous abt this well whatever, like very very cheesy lines, not a whole lot or anything, short and pointless fic might as well be a drabble ngl, this is like my second fic on here idk how to do tags, very cheesy lines n lots of smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeryeok/pseuds/maeryeok
Summary: Jaebum can't really say no to Jinyoung.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann/gifts).



> hello thank you for clicking on this. this is pretty cringy and cheesy but i still seem to like it and half a year later i have posted it haha. this is the only got7 fic ive posted and completed though i have some jinson in the works...  
> (im very confused whether i like this or hate this lmao but whatever lets try)  
> anyway english is not my first language; feel free to point out my errors!! :)

 

It’s at one-twenty-three in the morning when Jinyoung comes barging into Jaebum’s and Youngjae’s shared room.  
“Let’s go to the supermarket.”

And that’s how Jaebum finds himself, without much fight, beside Jinyoung in the cold winter weather at one in the morning with face masks and snapbacks to cover themselves, on their way to a 24 hour open supermarket and a crumpled grocery list in Jaebum’s right hand.  
“Okay, so Jackson wants—” Jaebum starts but is immediately cut off by Jinyoung.  
“His organic tea.”  
“Yeah and Kunpimook wants—”  
“Chips. And we need to get some for Yugyeom too, so Kunpimook doesn’t come crying over chip-theft. Youngjae said we’re out of instant ramyun. Mark didn’t say anything but he probably wants those weird cookies he keeps stashed under his bed. Also, we’re out of milk.”  
Jaebum laughs.  
“Mom.” He jokes  
  
Jinyoung grins. “Call me whatever you want, but you’ll still end up as the “dad” you know.” The bags under Jinyoung’s eyes are heavy, Jaebum notes, but he still sports the familiar eye-whiskers that adorn his smile above his face mask.  
“Sweetie, you spoil them.” Jaebum says grossly, laden with fake sweetness and Jinyoung snorts as he drops the organic tea into the small cart.  
“Honey, it wasn’t me who went out of his way to buy alcohol for the youngsters, and better yet, gave it to them for free.”  
“As if we didn’t drink when we had just debuted and were their age. Plus, who was it who persuaded me to just do it?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. You just don’t know how to say no.” Jinyoung sing-songs and Jaebum feels a familiar smile tug on his lips as he watches Jinyoung waltz ahead of him and pick up the weird cookies Mark likes.

Technically, Jinyoung isn’t wrong.

And that’s when Jaebum feels added weight into the cart. An eight-pack of beer. Jaebum raises an eyebrow and when he looks up, he sees a toothy-grinned Jinyoung with his mask down to his chin.  
“Really, _sweetie_ , do you think the kids should be drinking more?” He jokes.  
“Not for them,” Jinyoung says, same mischievous smile plastered on his lips. “For us, _hyung_ , it’ll be like just the old times, just you and me.”  
  
Jaebum bites his lip.  
  
“I know what that look means!” Jinyoung states proudly. Jaebum smiles in defeat. “We’ll be bringing these with us to the register!”  


To say that Jaebum misses the times he spent alone with Jinyoung as a part of JJ Project would be an understatement. As much as he loves the rest of the team, there’s still something tugging him at the back of his mind whenever he sees Jackson swinging his arms around Jinyoung’s waist, when he sees Mark peacefully sleeping on Jinyoung’s shoulder in the living room while Jinyoung reads a book, when he glances at Youngjae and Jinyoung calmly speaking together in the kitchen, when he watches Kunpimook attempt to tackle-hug Jinyoung in the middle of practice, or the simple moments when he sees Jinyoung cooking for Yugyeom.  
Jinyoung sure is popular, Jaebum thinks.

“Ah, shit, wait I forgot the milk! Just go to the register, hyung!” Jinyoung says as he rushes off and Jaebum raises an eyebrow because they definitely didn’t forget the milk, as it was sitting right there in the very cart he was steering.  
  
The cashier seems to be around the same amount of tired as Jinyoung, donned with the same bags under his eyes and his cap turned to the side, which was probably a violation of their dress code, Jaebum thinks.  
“Good evening.” He says and starts ringing up the items and Jinyoung shortly appears again with the popsicles instead of milk and a cheesy smile plastered on his features, though still under the mask.  
“That’ll be 8,000 won.” He states and Jinyoung looks at Jaebum with an expectant smile and Jaebum only rolls his eye and with a sigh as he hands the cashier his card. Jinyoung is laughing next to him.

 

Beer and popsicles don’t go together like beer and chicken. Jaebum thinks it actually tastes kind of horrible, but Jinyoung seems satisfied so he puts up with it as Jinyoung leads them to a familiar park.  
“You remember this place, right?” Jinyoung asks and Jaebum nods and drags down his mask and allows it to hang freely with the straps his neck.  
“How could I not? We spent practically every free moment as JJ project here.” He says and Jinyoung grins.  
“Yeah.” Jinyoung says quietly as he quietly sips on his beer.

Back in the day, Jinyoung would make a face as the bitter taste would enter his mouth. The first time they snuck out, and a hyung from the company had gotten Jaebum a fake ID, they had used the chance and bought a simple eight-pack of the same beer as the one they were drinking now. That first time, Jinyoung had nearly spat out the beer and exclaimed: “How can anyone actually like this kind of stuff?!”  
Back then, Jinyoung was louder, more outgoing. The current Jinyoung was more relaxed and oftentimes preferred reading a book over going out with the others and sips on beer nonchalantly.

“I miss it.” Jinyoung says suddenly and Jaebum exhales a breath and watches it quickly dissolve into vapor.  
“I miss it all too.” Jaebum admits. “I even miss the fake ID, I don’t even know where it is today.”  
“Ah yes, good old Im Jaeil.” Jinyoung says with a bittersweet smile.  
“This feels so nostalgic.” Jinyoung adds and Jaebum nods, already feeling the comfortable buzz at the back of his head, curtesy of the alcohol, and watches Jinyoung with the lights of Seoul as the sky behind him.

Jaebum remembers their audition as if it was yesterday. It feels like it was just yesterday, anyway. Back then, Jinyoung was all long legs, energetic smiles, and amazing dancing. He charmed all the noonas. Jaebum didn’t think they’d both get in during the same audition. He didn’t expect them to become trainees together. He didn’t expect debuting with Jinyoung, not once, but twice.

He didn’t expect Jinyoung.

He didn’t expect the eye whiskers, the mischievous smiles, their lazy moments on the couch in their old dorm, the staying up until dusk together because of busy schedules, car rides spent sleeping on the other’s shoulders, Jinyoung’s strangely styled rookie hair poking into Jaebum’s cheek.

“Hyung? Earth to hyung?” Jinyoung waves his hand in front of Jaebum.  
“Yeah?”  
“You were spacing out.”  
“Ah, sorry.” He says and Jinyoung smiles with a sigh.

Jinyoung has a weird effect on him. He always has. Jaebum feels so light, so very light, whenever he’s around Jinyoung.

“You know,” Jaebum starts and Jinyoung raises his head. “I trust no one more than I trust you. And really, I can’t even say _no_ to you, what’s up with that?”  
Jinyoung laughs.  
“Hyung, that was pretty random, you know?” Jinyoung says.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I mean it though.”  
“I know.”

Jaebum knows Jinyoung isn’t much for words anymore. Jaebum knows what Jinyoung is thinking, at least, most of the time. Jinyoung’s eyes usually give him away. Tonight, he can’t really tell.  
Jinyoung feels slightly clouded. Maybe it’s just the familiar effect of the alcohol, though they didn’t have a lot of it.

“Hyung,”  
“Yeah?”  
“In Seoul,” he begins, “you can’t see any stars. There’s too much light in the city to see any stars whatsoever. The lights we see are beautiful though, I’m not going to say they aren’t, but we don’t see any stars.”  
Jinyoung childishly swings his legs.  
Jaebum holds a bated breath.

“So whenever I do look up at the sky, expecting the stars, I don’t see the stars.” Jinyoung says and Jaebum hums.  
“Do you know what I see?” Jinyoung asks, and looks expectantly at Jaebum.

  
“What do you see?”

 

“I see you, hyung.” He finishes, a silly grin stretched from ear to ear as Jaebum chuckles uncontrollably.  
  
“That’s so bad, Jinyoung. So bad.” Jaebum says and Jinyoung laughs, showing off his pearly whites and Jaebum thinks he’s never seen anything as beautiful in his life as Jinyoung laughing, beer in hand with the non-starry sky of Seoul behind him.

“I know.” He says as his laughter dies out and he fumbles with his fingers.  
“I don’t know, I guess I just wanted to tell you that I trust you too. If you asked me, I’d go to the moon and back with you. I’d go to the sun and stay with you. Hell, I’d swim to Europe if you said it would help you out with something.” He chuckles, and it sounds like a joke but Jaebum knows Jinyoung. Jinyoung doesn’t joke about things like these. Jinyoung jokes about being the teams’ parent or whatever but Jinyoung doesn’t joke about trust.

That’s when Jaebum’s hand reaches out, shakily, to Jinyoung’s cheek and leans in before he can come to his senses and his lips meet Jinyoung’s.  
Jinyoung drops his last can of beer to the ground, the little bits of liquid left in it slowly spilling out, running under their shoes and Jinyoung’s right hand intertwines with Jaebum’s.

Jinyoung’s hands are cold, Jaebum notes.

When Jaebum pulls away, after what feels like an eternity, he feels his mind click into place. He kissed Jinyoung. He kissed Jinyoung, his companion for seven years, who he has seen kiss girls numerous times before at parties. Jinyoung nibbles on his bottom lip and stares into Jaebum’s eyes.

The lights of Seoul look like stars behind Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung, I—” Jaebum attempts, but as soon as his breath cools in the air, Jinyoung throws himself into Jaebum’s arms and breathes into his neck.  
“Let’s just not say anything.”  
“Okay.”

 

Jaebum’s heart aches, he thinks. Probably. His heart has never really ached before, and he wasn’t exactly sure why it was aching. His little finger was linked with Jinyoung’s own, sticky steps echo on the concrete. He still feels a little light-headed and his head is still slightly buzzy.  
“Let’s hope the kids haven’t wrecked the living room again.” Jinyoung says, no expression evident on his face as he nibbles on his bottom lip again.  
“Yeah.” Jaebum agrees as he turns the key to their dorm.

“Hyungs!” Kunpimook screeches as soon as they arrive, and Jaebum, as usual, watches as Kunpimook tackle-hugs Jinyoung and Jinyoung’s pinky finger slips out of Jaebum’s grasp.  
“Where were you?!” Jackson shouts from the kitchen in English and Jinyoung looks confusedly up at Jaebum and an exhausted Mark emerges from the kitchen, face covered in wheat as he leans his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder.  
“Jinyoung. Help us, please. Jackson is trying to kill us. He doesn’t know how to cook. Yugyeom is still in there and Youngjae fled to his and Jaebum’s room. Where even were you guys? Wait, why do you guys smell like beer?”

Jaebum shares a glance with Jinyoung who returns it with a smile.  
“Not the living room, but the kitchen.”  
“Yeah.”

Jinyoung laughs and Jaebum sees stars.

 

**Author's Note:**

> some things that may be unclear: jjp arent together but theres something going on with them and this is basically the first step to it haha  
> also their steps are sticky since the beer ran under their shoes.  
> of course few people get drunk of four beers but it can definitely be enough to have a comfortable buzz.  
> thank you for reading this mess hahaha n thanks ann if you see this for saying nice words about it i miss you


End file.
